Meredith McKay
by MissyLyssie
Summary: 5 years in the future, this is a snapshot of a moment in Rodney McKay's life. Rodney/Jennifer pairing. This is a Project Generation 2 story. This is my official PG2 version, the older version has become AU to this Alternate reality.


A/N - I know I have the other version with Katie Brown having the baby. The thing is, as I make changes in the storyline in the early years of the 'timeline', things in stories set further in the future end up changing too. This is not just me changing the names in the story to post it again for more reviews.

This story I have changed to fit in with a larger storyline. The two versions that I have posted take my storyline in completely different directions. I haven't changed the other version to this one because I like both of them. However, this is the one I intend for my PG2 storyline, the other one is just an alternate reality on my alternate reality... wow that's confusing.

As always please read and review.

* * *

Rodney was more nervous than he'd ever been before. This may have been his third child, but it was Jennifer's first. His hands were sweaty as he walked around in circles outside the Infirmary doors. But after what seemed like forever, he finally heard the sound he had been waiting for, the sound of his newest baby. After 9 months of pregnancy he was impatient for this child to arrive.

Rodney had been pacing the hallway after he had been kicked out of the infirmary by his irate wife a few hours ago. Many of his friends had come by to spend some time with him, but at the very moment he heard his baby's cry, he was alone. Not being able to wait he rushed over to the door, looking for Carson or one of the nurses. It was almost twenty minutes before Carson appeared, looking tired and slightly ruffled but smiling. It had to have been the longest twenty minutes of Rodney's life.

"Can I see them?" Rodney asked impatiently, wiping his hands on his pants.

"Aye lad. Doctor Cameron is just cleaning the baby up, and then you'll both be able to hold the wee child," Carson replied with a smile, "Jennifer is this way," he added, taking Rodney into the curtained area behind him.

Jennifer looked up and smiled. Rodney immediately engulfed her in a hug. Before long he pulled back and looked at her. She was sweaty, her hair was sticking to her face and she looked tired, but he thought she didn't look anything but beautiful.

"The baby...?" Rodney asked softly. Jennifer gave him a weary smile.

"She's beautiful Rodney," she replied.

"She? A girl?" Rodney enquired. Jennifer responded with a happy smile and a nod as Brandi brought the baby in to them.

"Here she is," She said, tucking the pink blanket more securely around the little girl's body, before handing her to her parents.

"Have you thought of any names, Rodney?" Jennifer asked. Her husband looked down at the sleeping little child and shook his head.

"None that suit such a tiny little thing," he said. They sat in silence, simply gazing at their new daughter, until they were interrupted.

"Daddy! Mom!" two small voices cried, before the owners of said voices came bursting in, Carson following a second later.

"Sorry. They were already down here and as soon as they heard that the baby was born, no one could stop them," he explained. Jennifer looked up at the doctor and smiled in gratitude.

"It's fine," Rodney said, waving the Scot's apology off. Carson nodded and retreated back to where Brandi stood beside the curtain separating the area from the rest of the infirmary.

"Has the baby got a name?" Danni asked, at the same time as Sam asked, "Is it a girl?"

Rodney and Jennifer laughed before the former answered the twins.

"Yes, it is a girl and no, she doesn't have a name yet," he explained, as Jennifer had an idea.

"Do you two have any ideas?" she asked.

"Kate?" Danni suggested, but Sam shook her head.

"Jackie?" She suggested instead. Then Danni's eyes brightened and she leant in towards Sam and whispered in her twin's ear before they both straightened up and faced their parents, looking as serious as two five year olds could look.

"Meredith," they decided. Rodney and Jennifer shared a look before looking back at the girls.

"You want to give her my actual first name?" their dad asked. The girls nodded and looked at their step-mum.

"I don't mind," she said.

"Huh... Meredith it is then," he stated, pausing slightly before getting an idea and speaking again, "How about Meredith Anne?" he asked. Jennifer smiled.

"Love it," she responded. Danni and Sam grinned as Rodney beckoned them over.

"Dannielle, Samantha, meet Meredith Anne, your new baby sister," he said. The two little girls sat on the bed with their parents and baby Meredith.

After deciding that the birth register could wait, both Doctor Beckett and his wife went back to the main infirmary, leaving the McKay family to their bonding.

-fin-


End file.
